


An All Time

by xxlovesuicide61xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Low, OHW, i'm crying with him, one hundred wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlovesuicide61xx/pseuds/xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: One Hundred Wednesday #4 He never thought that he would find himself here.





	An All Time

The bottle of Ogden's slipped out of his hand, it's owner finally unconscious. What had only been opened a few hours ago, the economy sized bottle of whiskey was now near empty, the smallest remnants sloshing around upon impact. Typically a light sleeper, the man in the chair didn't so much as twitch at the bang of glass on stone. He had much larger things on his mind and far heavier strains on his heart. The surrounding room contained a dying fire and a half-filled wall of bookcases, the dust recently disturbed. Cold, unconscious, and afraid, she had left him.


End file.
